


Lafaard tegen wil en dank

by Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Nederlands | Dutch, Regret, The other crew of the U-612, cowardice
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies
Summary: Robert Ehrenberg heeft wroeging dat hij Klaus Hoffmann in de steek heeft gelaten toen de muiterij begon.Robert Ehrenberg regrets he didn't help Klaus Hoffmann when the mutiny started.





	Lafaard tegen wil en dank

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Coward against his will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292827) by [Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies)



> Dit is mijn versie hoe Robert tegen de gebeurtenissen aankijkt. Speelt zich af rond aflevering 8. 
> 
> _This is my interpretation of how Robert views the events. Set against episode 8_.

Het was avond en ingenieur Oberleutnant Robert Ehrenberg selecteerde in de kajuit alle persoonlijke bezittingen in een gereedstaande tas. Hij was in de smalle officiersmess waar ze altijd zaten om hun maaltijd te nuttigen of om andere dingen te doen als de tijd dat toeliet. Op het tafeltje lagen enkele achtergebleven spullen die nog nagekeken moesten worden.

Er heerste een drukte van jewelste. De bemanning en de officieren pakten alles in hun rugzakken en maakten zich gereed voor vertrek. Er werd afscheid van elkaar genomen. “Ga je naar je vrouw en kinderen?” vroeg tweede wachtofficier Schiller aan Strelitz die daarop bevestigend antwoordde. “Een goed idee,” zei Schiller en hij liep langs de kajuit waar Robert nog steeds bezig was met het sorteren van zijn persoonlijke spullen.

“Het beste luit,” groette Schiller ten afscheid. Strelitz volgde hierna. Beiden gaven Robert een hand. Die knikte en concentreerde zich weer op de spullen voor hem. Robert had geen behoefte aan verdere conversatie. Daarvoor was er teveel gebeurd. 

Langzaamaan raakte het uitgestorven in de duikboot en was Robert alleen met zijn gedachten.

_Klaus, Klaus…..wat hebben ze toch met je gedaan? Wat heb ik gedaan? En waarom deed ik niets? Ik kon niets, ondanks mijn protesten. Tennstedt had me in zijn greep. Dankzij hem kon ik nog in dienst blijven._ “Voor wat, hoort wat,” beet Tennstedt hem toe. _“_ Wie heeft een goed woordje voor je gedaan toen je zo bezopen was? Ik verwacht daarvoor loyaliteit jegens mij.”

Hij hield een boek met een zwarte kaft in zijn handen. Geschreven door Klaus’ vader Wilhelm Hoffmann, zelf ook duikbootcommandant. Hij wist dat Hoffmann senior nog leefde. Dat had Klaus in een vertrouwelijk moment aan hem verteld. Klaus trok zich regelmatig terug in zijn kooi en Robert zag wel eens dat hij op zulke momenten zijn vaders boek aan het doorbladeren was. Alsof hij steun nodig had.

Eigenlijk had hij met Klaus te doen. Misschien was Klaus wel te jong en te onervaren om zijn eigen schip te hebben maar hij deed zijn uiterste best voor iedereen. Helaas zag niet iedereen dit zo. En waarom? Omdat een gemene roddel hem steeds achtervolgde?

Toen Robert en Klaus samen op wacht stonden, vertelde hij dat hij betrokken was geweest bij de bouw en ontwikkeling van deze duikboot. Klaus was onmiddellijk geïnteresseerd. Robert kende elk schroefje en elk onderdeel. “Zo’n man hebben we nodig,” zei Klaus, licht glimlachend.

Klaus schrok zichtbaar van het antwoord op zijn vraag of Robert nog kinderen had. Robert zag oprecht medelijden bij de kapitein toen hij vertelde dat zijn vrouw en kind waren omgekomen bij een brand. “Het spijt me,” zei Klaus en hij staarde weer richting zee. “Geef de bemanning de tijd om aan de situatie te wennen. Het komt wel goed,” moedigde Robert jonge kapitein aan. Het korte gesprek deed Klaus zichtbaar goed en vanaf dat moment was er een vertrouwensband tussen hen ontstaan.

Robert bladerde het boek door en zijn oog viel op een kleine foto midden in het boek. Hij slikte toen hij de foto zag. Vader en zoon stonden gezamenlijk op de foto. Klaus’ vader hield beschermend een arm rond zijn zoons middel. Het was een lieve, intieme foto.

Zijn ogen werden waterig bij de aanblik van de foto. Hoe zou Hoffmann senior reageren op de dood van zijn zoon? Robert wist vrijwel zeker dat Klaus en Max het niet zouden overleven op zo’n kleine reddingsboot. De proviand was misschien net genoeg voor een paar dagen. _Wrangel, jij klootzak! En ik….Ik ben een lafaard…ik had iets moeten doen…Maar wat?_

Robert sloeg het boek dicht en stopte het bij zijn eigen persoonlijke spullen. Hij zou later besluiten wat hij met het boek zou doen.

Hij staarde naar een zakmesje dat op de kleine tafel lag. Robert pakte het op en keek er naar. Een herinnering flitste door zijn hoofd: Klaus die bezig was om een appel te schillen die de kok had uitgedeeld. Hijzelf zat naast hem en werkte het logboek bij. Het was na het avondeten, herinnerde hij zich. Een vredig moment terwijl de verhoudingen tussen de kapitein en de rest van de officieren steeds slechter begon te worden. Robert kon zich moeilijk voorstellen dat Klaus dit niet gemerkt moest hebben. Hoewel Tennstedt op het einde zijn leven gaf om de bemanning te redden, voelde Robert woede in zich opkomen. Het was grotendeels door Tennstedt dat de verhoudingen escaleerden. En Wrangel maakte het vakkundig af.

Robert had Wrangel al vanaf het begin nooit gemogen en die weerzin was wederzijds. En Tennstedt zag zijn kans schoon natuurlijk. Robert had echter nooit verwacht dat Tennstedt zou meedoen aan muiterij. De eerste wachtofficier had toch beter moeten weten met al zijn oorlogservaring?

_De muiterij_ …..Het deed Robert zichtbaar pijn hoe ze Klaus afbraken tot een klein mislukt mannetje, bijna een schooljongen. Klaus zag er al erbarmelijk uit vanwege zijn longontsteking en nu werd hij ook nog afgezet als kapitein! Hoe moest Klaus zich gevoeld hebben toen hij besefte dat hij het laatste beetje autoriteit definitief kwijt raakte? Robert kon het niet meer aanzien. “Klaus, alsjeblieft….Ga terug naar je kooi en word weer gezond,” smeekte Robert hem om hem nog een verdere afgang te besparen. En gelukkig was Klaus bereid naar hem te luisteren maar de pijn en verslagenheid in zijn ogen trof Robert diep. En toen hij Klaus en Max in de reddingsboot zag stappen en zag hoe ze langzaam wegdreven van de duikboot, voelde Robert zich helemaal beroerd worden. Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel en het doffe gevoel van verslagenheid was sinds die dag nooit meer weg gegaan.

Abrupt stond Robert op, stapte de centrale in en keek om zich heen. Hier had Klaus rond gelopen, bevelen uitdelend en orders uitgevoerd. _Hier had de muiterij plaatsgevonden_.  

Hij liep langzaam richting de machinekamer. Er heerste een doodse stilte. Alleen het geluid van zijn eigen voetstappen was te horen. 

_Klaus, het spijt me zo erg. Ik heb onze vertrouwensband gebroken. Je verwachtte  van me dat ik meeging in de reddingsboot, dat ik het voor je opnam. Maar ik durfde niet, ik was bang voor de gevolgen. Ik zag jouw blik, je was zo teleurgesteld en verbijsterd. En ik, Robert de lafaard, heb je in de steek gelaten. Max had verdomme nog meer moed dan ik!_

Het besef van zijn lafheid trof Robert als een mokerslag. Zijn benen werden slap. Hij liet zich langzaam op de vloer zakken en het werd wazig voor zijn ogen. Hij snakte opeens naar sterkedrank.

Hij had geholpen iemand de dood in te jagen. Hij had niets gedaan om de muiterij te voorkomen. Hoe kon hij zichzelf ooit vergeven?

De avond ging over in de nacht zonder dat Robert het in de gaten had.


End file.
